Camera Obscura
by miekhead
Summary: Leena dabbles in a little bit of warehouse voyeurism and watches in on one of Claudia and Myka's training sessons. Set some time in Season 4.


This is from a prompt on tumblr - Anonymous asked: Prompt - Leena looks in on one of Myka and Claudia's training lessons.

Summary: Leena dabbles in a little bit of warehouse voyeurism. Set some time in Season 4.

Leena knew this wasn't what she was supposed to be doing. She knew that she would probably be visited by Mrs. Frederic later on in the evening asking her what her new found voyeurism was all about. But for now, she kicked back in her chair and took a sip of her fennel and licorice tea, smiling when the security feed showed Claudia throw Myka on the ground and hold her down. The young woman had become so strong, so confident and brave in the last few months, it was obvious that her sparring sessions with the older agent were helping her rather spectacularly.

Leena watched as Myka smacked at her muscled back to let her go and the two got up from the floor giggling before attacking one another once more.

She gave a deep sigh, placing her mug on Artie's table before leaning back and closing her eyes. This was becoming a bit of a bad habit, and she focused on her breathing to try and contain the desire coursing through her veins.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she watched Claudia's arms flex as they moved back and forth across the training mat. She bit her lip, entranced at the CCTV and wasn't remotely aware of the lithe body pressed up against her back until she heard the droll voice.

"You spyin' on me, Leena?"

In that horrible, pulse-racing moment, Leena's eyes flicked to the corner of the screen and only then did she notice the "+1 hrs" message at the bottom in horrible, stark white. Crap. She felt the cold clammy sensation at the top of her back, her whole body poised in frozen tension.

A hand made its way to her shoulder and trailed down her chest, settling across her clavicle and pressing down hard. Fingers slipped over her skin in a dragging motion and her eyes clenched shut. Claudia's sweaty face was so close, lips finding their way to Leena's ear beneath the mass of coiled hair. "Were you spying on me?" came the hiss.

Leena squeaked, suddenly wanting to finish the rest of her tea. With one hand, she held her lips closed between too fingers, desperate not to make any more sounds. She'd given things away already. Tea. She should drink her tea. At least that would keep her hands busy… just for a little bit. And her mouth… The fingers on her left hand scraped across her knees and she clenched at the material of her jeans.

"Leena," Claudia rasped in a whispered singsong. "Kinda don't appreciate being perved on. This isn't Klute, you know…"

Leena bit down hard on the lip that she'd clenched between her teeth. Claudia's damp hand had now disappeared under the collar of her blouse, then her bra and fingertips brushed against her nipple teasingly. She grit her teeth. "I beg to differ," she said breathily.

"Do you?" Claudia smiled. Leena could hear it. The hand caressing her breast clenched and the younger woman's body pressed flush against the back of her chair now, Claudia's belly pressed strongly against the back of her head. She felt the agent hover over her. "Meet me at the B&B in twenty." Claudia whispered. "No cameras this time." She bent down and pressed a hot kiss to Leena's neck. "Not that I'm not into that kinda stuff. But I gotta find a way to trust you…" She let out a breath of hot air, smiling as the innkeeper shivered and clenched her fingers around the arm of the computer chair. "You know?"

"Mm-hmm," Leena squeaked. Her head had rolled back on her shoulders and she gazed up at the woman with hooded eyes. Claudia's hair draped barely passed her shoulders, excruciatingly dark eyes twinkling with lust. Her chest shone in the dim light of the rustic office and forearms were now settled on Leena's bare shoulders, one hand still clenching a breast possessively.

"Go," Claudia whispered. "Before I change my mind."

Leena cleared her throat and pulled away from Claudia's grasp. She stood, stepping out of the chair's way and into Claudia's arms. She pushed forward and hastily pressed her lips to Claudia's mouth, closing her eyes tightly in an attempt to regain some composure. Her lips twitched, trying not to grin when Claudia's lips immediately parted and before the computer genius could get her first real taste, Leena pulled away, a twinned dangerous glint in her eye. "You won't."

Claudia's eyes fluttered, still closed. She opened them slowly, then blinked when she realized Leena was half way to the umbilicus. "How can you be sure?" She called after her, a soft grin on her face. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to soften her own breathing.

"I know." Leena gave an enigmatic smile over her shoulder and with an over-emphasised sway of her curved hips, clicked the button on her remote (disguised as a pendant on her neck) and left the Warehouse.

Claudia gaped at the empty space by the front door, still blinking. Scribbling a hasty note to Myka and swallowing the rest of Leena's now cold tea in one gulp, the redhead dashed out of the Warehouse, into her car and followed the innkeeper leaving a hot trail of dust behind.


End file.
